To Start Again
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Sequel to 'Believe In Yourself'. It is now two years down the line. Emma and Regina have added a new addition to the family and look towards their future as they plan to marry...with a few surprised guests...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

In the open field behind the castle, that is now filled with every colourful flower you could think of, young Henry Mills ran as fast as he could while holding onto a one year olds hand. Giggling away from her tummy, the little blonde haired, brown eyed girl tried to keep up the best she could, as much as her little legs would carry her.

"'Enry!"

Stopping as she cannot take no more, Scarlett pouts as Henry runs on. "Sorry! I av to save meself! Love you though!"

Watching him go, the little girl gives a huge squeal as a pair of arms grab her from behind and lift her up. "There's my princess!" Regina smiles and kisses her cheek as Scarlett tries to push her face away and screws up her own.

The brunette keeps hold of her then looks out ahead. "Henry Mills! You come back here now and give me a kiss before I leave for business!"

Henry stops his race and looks over with a grin as he knows his mother is only playing then runs back towards her. "You be home for bedtime story?"

Regina crouches down keeping her daughter on her hip and strokes the side of Henry's face before kissing his cheek. "Yes I will my little prince"

The boy frowns and points to himself. "Not little!...I'm a big boy for tomorrow!"

The brunette smiles with a nod while taking Scarlett's hand as the girl attempts to play with her mommy's hair. "Yes you will be because you my special little guy are going to help me walk down the aisle right?"

Henry nods with a huge grin and gives her a high five. "Where's mama?"

Regina gestures with her head back to the castle and rolls her eyes playfully. "She is inside..giving her orders, anyone would think she is the Queen around here!"

The boy gasps and shakes his head fiercely. "No mommy that you!"

The Queen smiles proudly and stands, holding her hand out to him. "Come on you and your sister cannot stay out here alone"

Henry accepts her hand knowing Scarlett would be too tired to run back with him as she is now resting on her mommy's shoulder, sucking her thumb.

Walking back to the castle, Regina thought about what Henry had said about her being Queen and how happy he seemed to be saying it. She was glad now that she did not step down as planned and she had one person to thank for that. Emma. After Henry had asked Regina to be his mommy, the brunette felt rather conflicted. Having no proper childhood of her own, she thought it would be best to step down and devote all her time to her new family. However, Emma had managed to persuade her not to by showing the brunette how great a Queen she truly was and this was shown through the love and care she had given to the kingdom in the few short days of revealing her true identity. She reassured Regina that no matter what, Henry and any other children they may have in the future would be happy and loved and that in no way would she ever be like her mother.

This is why when the brunette laid out the new laws of the land, she insisted on a few personal boundaries. One being to always be home for a bedtime story. She always promised and was always there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering the kitchen downstairs, Regina placed Scarlett in her chair in the hope of her staying awake for her lunch. Henry who had run ahead was in the midst of having a bear hug with the cook. This was another change the Queen insisted on. That all the staff in her castle were treated equally as if they were friends and no one inside the gates had to bow down to her. Mrs Phillips or Joan the cook, smiled as Henry went and took his place beside his sister. "They are getting bigger by the minute your majesty..surely we will have to cut back on their meals!"

The brunette raised an eyebrow. "It's _Regina_ and I do believe you are right, no dessert for Henry" glancing at the boy she bites her lip with a smile.

Henry looks worried. "No apple pie?!"

"Whose not letting you have apple pie?!"

The boy looks to the door seeing Emma and points to Regina. "Mama she did!"

Regina chuckles. "She? Who am I? The cats mother?"

Henry shakes his head seriously. "No _my_ mommy"

The Queen ruffles her son's head with a smile while Emma walks through and kisses Scarlett's head as she approaches Regina. "...and soon to be wife"

The brunette wraps her arms around the blonde's waist hugging her. "Not if I don't get moving!" Kissing Emma's nose, she releases her hold and heads for the stairs waving to the children as she goes.

Henry starts on his lunch of soup that Joan passes him and watches with a thoughtful expression to his mama as she begins feeding a grumpy Scarlett. "Mama?...I walk with mommy?"

Emma looks over after managing to give the girl one spoonful. "Yes you are"

The boy pokes his cheek with his spoon. "What Scarlett doing?"

The blonde brushing the girl's hair out the way when she rubs her eyes, tired. "She will be walking with nanny Ingrid as grandpa is walking with me"

Henry looks back to his bowl to continue but stops. "Oh...where other nanny?"

Emma freezes at his question and looks lost for words while wiping food from Scarlett's face. Joan picks up on the tension and cuts in with a smile."Henry finish your lunch dear boy..you need all your energy for tomorrow"

The blonde looks at her with a thankful smile and lifts the little girl once she has eaten half her lunch but is now too tired. "Okay Sir Henry..Madam Scarlett here needs her afternoon sleep, so what do you wish to do?"

The boy finishes all his lunch with a grin as he is pleased with himself then taps his mouth. "Hmmm...hide and seek!"

Emma nods and stands up taking her daughter with her. She should of known, ever since the boy have lived with them in a huge castle, his new favourite game was hide and seek with the amount of places to hide.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once her royal business was over and done, Regina made her way to Rumple's castle to visit a certain person she would rather forget, her mother. Not long after they had rid Cora of her magic, both women still did not find it safe with having the woman in their dungeons while having a child in the house. The decision was made to move her over to the dark one's dungeon where dark magic could be used to seal the cell shut and prevent her from ever getting out.

Stepping down the dark, damp tunnel, the brunette walked straight up to the bars with her arms crossed. "Just making sure you are still here and not out there"

Cora looks over, looking a mess for being locked away for so long. "No dear.._still_..here. I am surprised though that you're here...you haven't visited in a long time"

Regina scoffs. "Can you blame me? Besides I had more important family issues to attend to"

The older brunette sighs. "Like what? Trying to win the blonde girl back?"

The Queen rolls her eyes at the faint evil remark her mother tries to make. "No mother. You were wrong, Emma and I are extremely happy...not that you could do anything about it"

Cora raises an eyebrow. "What are your intentions for _me_ dear daughter? Like I said you clearly have not got the guts to end me yourself so what? Going to leave me down here until I die?"

Regina grits her teeth at the insult. "If I have to"

The older brunette sits back on the piece of rock in her cell. "Oh well..if I had my heart...I might actually feel something"

The Queen shakes her head at her mother's attempt and walks off. "Goodbye mother"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Story story story!"

Henry chanted to his blonde mother as Scarlett clapped along, sat beside him.

Emma takes their book off the shelf and passes it over. "Hold it...I hear footsteps!"

Both children look towards the door seeing their brunette mother appear with a smile. "Are my babies ready?"

Henry nods as Scarlett holds her arms out grasping at air with her hands. Regina chuckles and walks around the boy's bed, lifting Scarlett up and sitting herself down as the tiny blonde snuggles in her lap. Emma sits beside Henry as the boy rests his head on her shoulder and they all watch as the brunette begins the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the children were asleep and tucked in, into their rightful beds, the women head to their chamber as Emma prepares to leave for the night ahead of their big day. Regina turns to her with a pout not wanting her to leave. "Please don't go.." The brunette prevents the blonde from taking her bag by taking hold of both her hands.

Emma smiles and rests her forehead against Regina's. "I have too..come on we can't afford anymore bad luck..it's been going so well"

The brunette sighs growing quiet. "I know but..the last time I was away from you was when you..had Scarlett and there was that complication..I can't help thinking things! Especially as you are about to stay in a castle where my mother is"

The blonde pecks her lips but stays put in their position. "I get it but she can't hurt me, I'm fine and that, was a onetime rare occurrence. Speaking of your mother, Henry asked where she was..I didn't say anything. Joan made him finish his lunch"

Regina bites her lip. "I still don't know what to do.."

Emma lets go of her hands and cups her face looking at her. "Regina whatever you are thinking right now, stop. Forget everything for now and focus on tomorrow when we become a proper family"

The Queen smiles and kisses her, gripping onto the blonde's back. Emma kisses back then gives a series of kisses before moving herself away. "I know what you are trying to do and all I am going to say is tomorrow night you will have me and it will be for forever"

Regina chuckles and quickly moves forward again, kissing Emma all over her face before giving her a slight shove to the door, chucking her bag at her. "Okay go!"

The blonde laughs and waves, starting to walk away. "Love you!"

The brunette sits on the bed watching her go and hugs one of the cushions happily. "Love you too!"

A/N: yay or nay for the sequel? 


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: obviously as this chapter is their wedding, I have included Emma's parents however, I have received some negative feedback on the previous fic to the fact that I have changed Emma's parents and to be clear I have nothing against Snow White and Charming as I have them as Emma's parents in my other fics. I just thought Ingrid and Rumple were an interesting take, especially with Ingrid's involvement with Emma and how Ingrid and Rumple acted towards each other like they had some kind of past in the show. So this is just a post to ask you guys if you would like to still have them included in the story or not? Especially as I still have Cora in the fic and other characters to add._

_Aside from that! Thanks to everyone who has continued to read and have followed me to the sequel! I hope I make it as interesting as the first and keep you with me! :)  
><em>  
>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<p>

**Chapter 2**

As the big day arrived, the wedding was the talk of the kingdom and everyone was invited. The Queen had informed the guards to start opening the gates when people came as they were to have the ceremony out in the gardens. With her hair and makeup already done, Regina left her chamber in her robe and headed down the corridor meeting Ingrid half way on the stairs. Upon seeing her granddaughter in the brunette's arms, the older blonde smiled, automatically reaching for her as grabby fingers reached out and clung around her neck.

"Please tell Emma that she better show up because I am not doing this ever again!"

Ingrid chuckles, looking towards a clearly stressed Queen. "She will I promise you that"

Regina smiles and reaches over stroking her daughter's face. "And you be good for nanny!"

"Nanny here!"

Henry comes running down the corridor having heard his mother with his top hat under his arm and the tail of his suit jacket practically touching the floor. The brunette glances over giving him a scolding look for running, causing him to stop and make the rest of the distance to his nanny in three giant steps, watching his mother's face the whole time in a comical act. Regina cannot help but laugh. "What am I going to do with you..."

Henry grins then hugs his nanny who hugs back and looks down at him. "You definitely look grown up"

The boy pulls away and stands tall with a nod. "Big boy!" He places his hat on his head only for it to fall down in front of his eyes. "Oh no..."

Ingrid sniggers causing Scarlett to giggle too. The Queen rolls her eyes and lifts the hat off. "We need to fix that or you'll end up walking me into the cake!"

Henry bites his lip with a cheeky smile. "I go back now! " waving to his sister and nanny, the boy runs off back to his room leaving Regina with the hat.

The brunette smiles as Scarlett makes an attempt at grabbing her arm. "I will see you later princess, you're going with nanny"

The girl hugs her nanny again at the mention of her then waves to her mommy as they walk off leaving the Queen to rub her head and take a big sigh before turning back to finish getting ready.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heading back home and into the castle, Emma keeps herself hidden as best she can from bumping into Regina or any of the other people. As there was some time to go, the blonde sat beside her daughter, who was now dressed in a purple and white baby doll dress, on the rug in the main hall to play. Cherishing the moments peace and trying her best to not let her nerves take over, she watched and held her hand out as Scarlett lifted up a soft block and passed it to her mama with concentration.

Watching from a distance, Rumple smiled at the scene then walked further in the room slowly. "She is getting clever"

Emma looks over and smiles proudly at the compliment. "Yes she is.."

The imp looks around not knowing how to say what he wants to say then sits in the chair besides them and leans forward towards his daughter. "I've been thinking...when you go to walk down the aisle...I..shouldn't be the one to..walk with you"

Emma frowns handing the block back to the girl and turning to face him. "What? Why not?"

Rumple sighs. "I just..we didn't and I don't think we are ever going to find...another way for me to change and..look at you, all...like a true princess and then..me, I look.."

The blonde goes and places a hand on top of his that is rested on the arm of the chair. "That doesn't matter to me, it never has...it's _who_ you are that counts and you have changed. Yes you didn't raise me but at the same time that wasn't you're fault..you didn't know about me. These last two years, getting to know you have been great and you're my father no matter what. Please?"

The imp nods giving in to her plea. "And I always will be"

Emma grins. "Besides if we mess up Regina's whole agenda on who goes where she will go mad..."

Rumple chuckles and stands, looking towards the door as Ingrid walks in. "Looks like its time"

The blonde looks to her mother and lifts Scarlett up who manages to grab her teddy in time. "Come on baby girl we are going to see mommy"

The little blonde babbles and goes to her nanny straight away when passed over. Rumple heads towards the door to give mother and daughter a moment. Emma automatically goes into her mother's other open arm and hugs her. "Thanks for being here"

Ingrid smiles and strokes her face looking at her once pulled back from the hug. "Of course I would be here, where else would I be?"

The blonde gives a small shrug. "Just...you know what I'm saying..just being a mom"

The older blonde nods. "I understand..and I will not be going anywhere.." Raising her eyebrow she bites her lip. "Not like you anyway..at mine and your father's wedding..when you _and _Regina disappeared...for a while"

Emma's eyes widen. "Okay! Time to get married!"

Ingrid grins at making her daughter squirm then follows her out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Looping her arm through her father's, Emma takes a deep breath before walking down the aisle outside, leading towards a archway of flowers. Reaching the end, she turns not having to deal with a train as she was wearing a simple white strapped gown that just reached the floor and covered in a lace overlay. Her hair in curls but tied up at the back leaving a few stray strands here and there. Looking towards her mother and daughter as they walk down, Emma clasps her hands together in front of her as she shook slightly.

Hearing the music start up in a different melody, the blonde watches as her soon to be wife, dressed in a dark purple diamond encrusted corset, with a three layered skirt, her hair tied in a side bun and their son in his suit, appear at the bottom. Both with smiles on their faces. Seeing her son hold his arm out in a gentlemanly manner, Emma bites her lip to stifle a laugh. Regina chuckles and takes his arm with a little struggle due to the height difference but allows him to lead her down the aisle which he does in proud way. Reaching the blonde, Henry quickly gives her legs a hug as the brunette leads down and kisses his cheek, thanking him for supporting her. The boy then walks off to sit with his sister and grandparents with a big grin on his face as he holds his sisters hand.

Emma and Regina smile at one another nervously as the ceremony gets underway. The brunette leans across, sensing the blonde's nerves as she unhooks the woman's hands and places one in her own. Being prompted to start her vows first, the Queen looks at the blonde taking a silent breath. "I...don't think there are any words to describe how lucky I've been in finding you and how thankful I am for you finding me. You were the one person I could turn to..who believed in me when no one else did and you showed me that..I could literally be anything and one of which everyone is well aware of is being Queen. However right now what I _really_ want to be is your wife..so that I can love you as I have and continue to do so everyday...and to prove to you that like you, I am the one person you can turn to because I believe in you too.._more_ than you know"

Emma gives a teary smile, chuckling slightly hearing Henry mutter to his nanny 'why they crying, should be happy', then leans over and wipes a tear from rolling down Regina's face. "I don't even know how to compete with that.." The brunette chuckles and strokes her thumb across Emma's hand.

"Ever since I saw you, I just knew that I _had_ to know you..despite the fact you were Queen. Yes I had heard stories which I chose to ignore and I am so glad that I did because then I would never of gotten to know the incredible person you are. You..provided me with such a security that I had never felt or known before..many people in my life have come and gone, but you..you stayed, even when it got difficult and you had to put your reputation on the line. You were worried for some time about being Queen but that is just another reason why I love you because you didn't give up and you kept going until you proved to everyone what a kind, caring and loving person you are. Both Henry and I are so lucky to have found _you _and I know that when she is old enough Scarlett will too. You may have a high title of Queen but me? I have to best title ever being _your_ wife"

As the ceremony finishes and rings are exchanged, the one thing left to do is kiss. Before getting the chance to, the crowd erupts in laughter as Henry stands up on his chair clapping loudly at his mothers'. The women quickly kiss before glancing over still holding hands seeing the huge smile on his face. Encouraging him over, they both crouch down and kiss the opposite cheek before taking a hand each so he can walk with them back down the aisle and into the castle where the reception is to take place unaware that two people in particular are watching them at a distance...

_P.S. Don't worry whatever I have planned will not spoil the wedding day!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Allowing their son to wait for his grandparents just inside the corridor, the newlyweds headed upstairs to give their guests time to enter the ballroom before they announce themselves. Pulling on her wife's hand leading towards their chamber, Emma grinned. Once inside she quickly grabs Regina by the waist and pulls her into a deeper, long awaited kiss that they could not enjoy earlier due to Henry. The brunette gives a little giggle and kisses back, wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck.

The Queen pulls back when air is needed but keeps hold of her wife with a smile. "I have wanted to do that since I saw you waiting for me down that aisle"

Emma smiles also, gently rubbing the lower half of the brunette's back. "You missed me _that_ much since last night?"

Regina nods giving the blonde's nose a kiss then pouts dropping her arms, running her hands up and down Emma's forearms. "The bed's cold without you there"

The blonde mimics her pout with one of her own. "I'm sorry...forgive me?"

The Queen cannot help but smile and pecks Emma's lips again. "Always"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Half an hour later, the couple stood at the double doors leading to the ballroom. Looking towards her Queen, Emma suddenly has a thought and looks panicked. "Regina?"

The brunette glances over having taken Emma's hand and sees the look in her wife's eyes. "what's wrong?"

The blonde gulps. "You're Queen...and we got married"

Regina looks confused wondering if it had only just hit Emma and that she only just realized. "well..yes I am..like I have always been..and yes we did. I am not sure what you are getting at dear?"

Emma looks at her. "Does..that mean I am..now a Queen? I mean that is what happens..you was just a girl and then you married the King and that made you Queen"

The brunette smiles now understanding. "yes that is true and I guess it does, unless you do not want to be?"

Emma bites her lip and goes quiet. "I..I don't think I should be..I wouldn't be good at it and besides you have everything under control and I am always here if you need help but..me in charge? no."

The Queen kisses the blonde's temple to calm her. "you would be great because you care so much but if you do not want to be then you do not have to. It's okay, I promise you, do not feel bad and do not say that you don't because I can see guilt all over your face when there doesn't need to be. I love you Mrs.." the brunette frowns as they had not discussed the name change.

Emma smiles slightly and finishes for her. "Mills...we are all Mills because we are a family"

Regina smiles back and squeezes her hand. "ready?"

The blonde nods holding their hands up quickly and kissing Regina's hand. "ready"

As the doors open, the couple greet some of their guests then head directly over to their children. Lifting Scarlett up, Regina smothers her face in kisses then places the girl on her hip.

Watching the Queen with her daughter, the people of the room wonder to themselves how they could of ever believed her to be such an evil person. Ever since the encounter with Cora, they felt for their Queen and made a promise to defend her if anyone else were to intervene within her kingdom.

Emma also had looked adoringly towards her new wife before raising an eyebrow and wrapping her arms around Henry's shoulders when he came bowling over, straight into her legs. "Henry! Have you been looking after your sister?"

Henry nods. "Yes!"

The blonde smiles and leans down kissing his head. "You're the best"

The boy shook his head. "No...you and mommy are..took me in!"

Emma looks in awe and manages to lift him up to the same height before turning towards Regina and Scarlett. Henry grins holding onto his mama's neck and reaches his other arm out. "Hug!"

Managing to get his other arm around Regina, the new family share a group hug. The brunette gives Emma a 'what is going on' look then chuckles when Scarlett giggles.

The rest of the evening goes by without a hitch as the married couple enjoy their first dance. This then leads to Henry pulling his sister to dance too. Scarlett hugs her brother by the waist, managing to move her feet before yawning and going back to their nanny for a hug.

Once the night drew to a close, Emma and Regina stood by the entrance of the castle with their arm around each other as they said goodbye to their guests and thanked them for coming. Closing the door behind them, they make their way back to the ballroom to see both their children asleep on a chair by the food table as Ingrid and Rumple prepare to take them back home so the married couple can have the night to themselves.

"Thank you for helping today" the Queen approaches Rumple and places a hand on his shoulder with a smile. If you had asked a few years ago whether or not the pair would ever be civil or come together at a wedding, having to answer would probably be offensive but since they have both found a mutual interest of Emma, they had put aside their differences. Regina also began to regard him as a sort of father figure just as he had become protective of her as well as his own daughter. At the end of the day, all they really wanted was a family of their own, now both of them have gained one and are happy therefore no longer in need of a war between them.

Rumple smiles back with a nod. "It made a change actually_ attending_ a wedding and not _destroying_ one"

The brunette laughs. "And much more enjoyable"

The imp looks at her a moment then hugs her briefly before walking over to the chair and lifting Henry up as Ingrid took Scarlett and was saying goodbye to Emma. The blonde gives her mom a hug then kisses both children's heads. Regina heads over repeating the process and giving their faces a mini stroke.

Emma reaches for the brunette's hand and locks their fingers together. "We will see you guys tomorrow"

The couple nod, leaving with their grandchildren in arms and close the door behind them. Regina purses her lips together looking towards Emma hearing the complete silence of an empty castle. "I don't think I have ever heard this place.._this_ quiet"

The blonde raises an eyebrow n sniggers. "Won't be for long..."

The brunette slaps her arm with a chuckle and then pulls her out the room, leading her upstairs to their chambers. Entering their chambers Emma bites her lip, using her body to shut the door. "I may..have a little surprise..under my dress..."

Regina looks intrigued and steps towards her. Gesturing with her finger for her wife to turn around, the blonde giggles and does so feeling the cold air gradually hit her back as the dress is unzipped and drops to the floor.

Taking in even the back of the under garment corset, the Queen smirks. "on the bed _now_"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heading back to their castle, Ingrid and Rumple both took the sleeping children inside and up to their shared room to bed. What they didn't realize was that they were being watched and that soon enough something was about to tear the family apart. 

_A/N: I'm sorry! But seriously if it was happy all the time it would be boring to read! Also thank you so so much for all your lovely feedback, you guys are the best! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Waking up slowly but not opening her eyes yet, Regina buried herself more into Emma's neck and tightened her grip around the blonde's waist with a smile. Feeling the movement against her, Emma subconsciously runs her hand along the arm that had hold of her and presses a sleepy kiss to the brunette's hair.

At the feel of a kiss, the brunette opens one eye, screwing her face at the light and glances up at her wife groggily. "Good morning dear..."

The blonde yawns then peers down at her with a smile. "Good morning, my beautiful _wife_"

The Queen grins with a chuckle then gives a content sigh. "Why did it take us so long?"

Emma sniggers. "Because we had Henry to deal with, then you had to take care of your kingdom and finally when things settled down there was Scarlett because she was just too impatient like her _mother_"

Regina pouts. "Hey!" The brunette pulls her arm back slightly and starts drawing patterns on the blonde's tummy with her finger. "Well, I, personally would not change a thing..certainly not your mini me"

The blonde nods and squeezes the brunette tightly. "Neither would I, I love our little family"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After not much sleep due to Scarlett's constant waking, Rumple headed straight downstairs for breakfast while Ingrid went to get the children up.

Upon walking into the room, the older blonde found Scarlett stood up in her cot with tears rolling down her face. Approaching her quickly, Ingrid lifts her up giving her a hug. "Hey beautiful what's the matter?"

Scarlett pouts and gives a small hiccup. "..Enry..." Allowing another tear to fall, the tiny blonde pouts to the end bed by the open window.

Ingrid follows to where the girl points and her eyes widen seeing the empty bed. "Henry?!"

Rushing out the room with Scarlett, the woman checks down the corridor. "Henry?!"

Heading up the stairs having heard Ingrid shouting, Rumple looks over confused. "What is it?"

Scarlett sobs again and buries herself into her frantic looking nanny. The older blonde looks to the imp. "Henry wasn't in his bed! Was he downstairs with you?"

Rumple looks worried and shakes his head. "No he wasn't"

Ingrid looks panicked and passes Scarlett over to him. "I'll contact Emma..they need to know"

The imp looks to his granddaughter and rubs her back trying to calm her. "Scarlett..dearie is Henry hiding?"

The upset blonde shakes her head and points to the window in their room. "..Enry..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Queen watched as her wife got out of bed and had started to get changed. "I know it is normally the other way around but come back to bed..."

Emma looks over to the pouting brunette with a smile. "I wish but you and I both know that there is a lot to do here before the children come home"

Regina huffs and sits up, crossing her arms. "I hate when you're right"

The blonde chuckles and heads for the door. Upon opening, she comes face to face with a guard who was in the midst of knocking. "Hi?"

The guard looks nervous and peers over to the Queen. "I..I am sorry I have to say this..but I..just got a message from the dark one's castle.."

Regina raises an eyebrow concerned and gets up, walking over. "What is it?"

The guard takes a breath. "Your majesty..Henry is gone.."

Emma's eyes widen as she feels a hand suddenly grab hold of hers tightly. "Gone?! What do you mean gone?!"

"Erm..well..he is not in the castle ma'am..and..your daughter appears quite upset"

The blonde gulps back a lump, looking towards her wife who appears to be in a state of shock.

"We need...to go"

Regina uses her magic to dress then looks to Emma who nods. Taking the blonde's hand, the Queen covers them in smoke as they disappear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Running into the castle, the women go straight to their daughter who sobs more at the sight of them. Emma takes her off Rumple and hugs her tightly. The brunette looks towards the girl and holds her grasping hand. "It's okay..princess..we will find Henry"

Rumple sighs. "It would appear that she may know more..than..she said he wasn't hiding. If something happened, she would know but.."

Regina looks over understanding. "She can't use her words.."

The imp nods. "There is a way to find out what she may of saw..if you will let me. I..this should never of happened.."

Ingrid looks guilty standing beside him. "We should of kept them in with us"

Emma looks to her mother while holding the small blonde as tight as possible. "That doesn't matter now..what matters is finding him and bringing him home"

The Queen agrees with her wife then grows pale. "..Cora?.."

The blonde looks panicked again at hearing the dreaded woman's name and turns to Rumple who shakes his head. "Still in her cell"

Regina looks relieved briefly before fear takes over again as it has not solved anything. "Then what do you suggest we do?"

The imp looks between the worried parents. "I could..take Scarlett's memories..from last night using a spell. She will not feel anything and it will not affect her memory in anyway..it will just allow us to see what she saw"

Emma and Regina share a look then the blonde steps forward as she had hold of their daughter. Scarlett looks towards her grandpa confused as he places a hand on her head.

Seeing a vision appear in the air, they all watch as they see two people enter the children's room. A woman who tries to distract Scarlett who woke from the noise and a man who lifts Henry out of his bed while still sleeping and carries him away.

When Scarlett looks up to see what they are all looking at, she gets frightened and desperately holds her hands out to Emma. The blonde takes her back with a tear falling down her own cheek. "I have never seen them before.."

Regina blinks a few times trying to get her head around it. "No..Emma's right they are not people from this kingdom.." The brunette looks down teary, trying to stay strong. "Henry...was still asleep..he..he's going to wake up alone..and scared, not knowing where he is..where we are"

Emma walks over to her again and pulls her into a hug as she can see her wife starting to get upset. "We will get him back, like you said we _will_ get him back"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Returning back to their own castle, the couple had left Rumple to search for the people himself while Ingrid researched through books for any magical solution. Once word was let out by the guards, a search team were gathered together to look for the boy. Emma had persuaded Regina to let her go too as she knows the ins and outs of the streets while the Queen stayed back to look after their daughter and receive any updates.

Placing Scarlett into her playpen, the brunette looked towards her wife sadly and wraps her arms around her waist. "Come back safe..I can't lose you too"

Emma grips Regina tightly and kisses her head. "I will..I love you"

The Queen inhales sharply taking in the blonde's scent before pulling away. "I love you too"

Leaving the two most important girls behind, Emma walks out towards the group in the courtyard and mounts her horse, praying that Henry is okay and that they will see him again, hoping it is not too late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Peering around the dark, empty room, Henry sniffles and tries to wipe his face but is prevented as his hands are tied to the bed post to prevent him from running. There was one thing about the situation that was even more worrying. Regina feared of their son waking up alone and scared of where he was.

Unfortunately for Henry he had recognised his surroundings and he knew exactly where he was and who had him.

His parents...

_A/N: ooh it's so sad! Poor Henry! Let's hope he gets to go home._

_P.S. yes what they did to Scarlett was what they did to Pongo! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hearing the door creek open, Henry looked towards the opening seeing Edith standing or more so wobbling by the doorframe. The woman who was mid thirties, looked double her age as she looked in the boy's direction. Make up was smeared on her face and the bottle she held in her hand made a bubbling sound as it was shook side to side at her attempt of keeping her coat wrapped around herself to prevent the cold getting in. "Henry!, my dear boy! You're back now..where you  
>belong. Your father and I were worried sick when we found out you were in the clutches of the Evil Queen!"<p>

Henry glared the best he could. "_Mommy_ not evil!"

Edith approaches the bed and grabs his face. "Henry..._I'm_ your mommy"

The boy shook his head standing his ground despite being little. "No!"

The woman huffs in frustration before heading back to the door, closing it behind her and leaving Henry on his own giving a sniffle once again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the army of people start to look among the village for the missing boy, Emma goes to the one place that may help. Entering the pub that was slowly packing with people, Emma headed to the bar gaining a few gasps along the way. Looking behind her, the blonde watched as the people start to bow down.

The blonde looks taken back and shakes her head. "No!...no..I..you don't have to bow to me, I'm not. Please"

The crowd rise and simply watch intrigued as to what she is doing in their pub.

"Get back to your drinking!"

Emma looks over seeing Gus appear behind the bar and ordering everyone to get back to their drinks. Meaning, leave the woman alone. The man smiles as soon as he sees her. "Emma, it's good to see you again, where's my boy?"

The blonde looks sad and leans across the bar. "Gus he was... _taken_...he's gone that is why I'm here to find out if you may know anything. We managed to find out it were two people, a man and woman who took him"

The barman looks angry. "I thought it was strange that they were suddenly back"

Emma raises an eyebrow. "Who?..wait his parents?! Where are they?"

Gus nods with his head to a guy sitting in the corner. "Well the father is there if that is any help"

The blonde looks to the corner and takes a shaky breath immediately recognising him as the guy from Scarlett's memory. Fisting her hand, she charges over, pushing him back to gain his attention. "Hey! Where is my son?!"

The pub once again grows silent as they all look over in shock. The man looks up to her with a chuckle. "You're son? He is _nothing_ to do with you"

Not caring that everyone is watching, Emma grabs him by the collar. "Where is he?!"

James shrugs her off and stands. "Listen lady, you can't do anything because then you won't ever see him again. Take a walk with me?"

The blonde sighs and looks around the pub. "Fine"

Following the guy outside, Emma nods to one of her fellow searchers to keep an eye, obviously not trusting him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering the Queen's castle, Ingrid headed over wanting to check on Regina knowing how worried she would be with Emma out searching. Walking into the main room, the older blonde stands behind the brunette's chair briefly, touching her shoulder to make her aware that she was there. Regina looks over from watching Scarlett play in her pen with a small smile. Ingrid continues over to the playpen and sits beside it allowing the tiny blonde to play with her and pass her toys.

Scarlett looks towards her nanny hopeful. "Enry?.."

Ingrid looks sad and shakes her head. "Not yet pumpkin"

The girl pouts and carries on playing with her toys. The older blonde looks towards the Queen sympathetically. "You look tired..why don't you rest?, I can watch Scarlett"

Regina shakes her head looking anxious. "No. I need to be with her and I need to be _here_ when Emma comes home in case..."

The woman nods understanding. "She will be okay you know..before with Scarlett I know she got depressed and it was..hard for you but..now.."

The brunette rubs her head. "Yes I know but before when..she got better and stopped blaming herself for what happened when Scarlett was born, she promised to protect _both _of them and I_ know_ Emma, if she doesn't or we don't find him, she will revert back and blame herself, then..I don't know"

Ingrid stands and approaches her before giving Regina a hug. "I know you are scared but she now knows that we wouldn't blame her and that you are together in this"

The Queen hugs back and nods against her teary. "I can't lose _my_ Emma again, _she_ deserves to be happy"

The older blonde rubs the brunette's back. "And she is. You made sure of that..before she was scared because she thought you were going to walk away and Scarlett would be...well you know and then she didn't know what would happen. But now she _has_ a family no matter what and after yesterday, I know for one how much she loves you like you love her. She is stronger this time"

Regina bites her lip remembering the night that Scarlett had came too early and Emma was so distraught that she had done something wrong that she could not bring herself to even look at their daughter through fear of losing her because she was so small.

Emma had collapsed at the seventh month mark and had to have Scarlett delivered straight away. With no proper help, the on call doctor had to help the baby manually and then keep her in a special room of the castle to which doctors and nurses worked day and night helping the baby to breathe. Once Emma had regained her strength and was aware of what happened, she shut off and refused when Regina asked for them to go see their daughter. That was when the Queen first knew something was not right. The second time was finding her girlfriend gone a couple of days later only to be brought back by Ingrid. Emma had gone to her mother in a state and immediately broke down. When the older woman had informed the Queen, she found the pair huddled in the bathroom. Emma against the wall holding her head and sobbing, repeating over and over, 'I'm sorry'

After much persuasion, the blonde started opening up by talking to Regina and a doctor, then one day two months after Scarlett was born, Emma insisted with a look of realization on her face that she needed to see their daughter. The brunette was shocked but supported the blonde while holding her hand. When Emma had took in the sight of the girl then reached out, she was amazed when Scarlett wrapped her hand around her finger. That was the first time that the tiny girl made any attempt of responding through contact.

Eventually, Emma became more confident in being a mother again and grew happier as Scarlett got better, especially when she was able to stay with her parents without any more help from the doctors.

This memory unfortunately was also currently going through Emma's mind as she tried to talk to the guy who claimed to be Henry's father. Throughout that difficult time, Henry had been there to help his mama and seemed unfazed by her unusual behaviour.

Now more than ever she regretted the boy seeing her that way especially when he seemed so adapt at looking after other people when in all fairness, they should of been looking after him.

This made the blonde even more determined to get Henry back. To get _her_ son back.

Back to his home.

Back to his mother and sister.

Back to where he _belonged_. 

_A/N: some insider there as to what happened when Scarlett was born and the complication Emma mentioned in a previous chapter._

_It will not be all doom and gloom!  
><em> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Emma watched James closely as they walked. Growing frustrated at the silence, the blonde stops. "Okay that's enough! Start talking otherwise I am sure my father would _love _to see you"

James scoffs. "From what I've heard, you just came from the village like me and so has Henry, what makes you two so special to become royal?!"

The blonde rolls her eyes. "Maybe it's because instead of drinking my life away, I work and help others. As for Henry, he is just a boy, he does not deserve any of this. You left him for a reason..if you have any shred of care inside of you, you would leave him to be happy with a family that loves and wants him. What is it you want? Money? And as for my family background, you clearly haven't heard that my father is in fact the dark one"

The guy looks a little startled by the last part of information. "But he is not yours to keep, yes we left but that just proves a point that you royal folk just take what you want when you want"

Emma sighs. "You left him on his own!, if you do not tell me where he is, I will get my guard to take you away. Otherwise we can go to Henry now and you will be allowed to leave no questions asked"

James looks with a frown. "Why are you so desperate for Henry?"

The blonde looks back trying not to let her emotions take over. "Because he has been brought up the last two years by us. He is _our_ son and he now has a sister who loves him dearly. Please for once do the right thing by him"

The guy doesn't respond then sees the guard approach, taking him by the arm. "Okay! but...we want money, so we don't have to scrimp and scrape again"

Emma nods then follows him while the guard keeps hold of his arm. Approaching a worn down house that was boarded at the windows to prevent any light inside, the blonde gulps at the sight before stepping inside.

Looking towards the people coming in the door, Edith stands up from the table immediately and looks angrily towards her husband. "what the hell do you think you're doing?! You stupid man!" Slapping him across the head, the clearly drunk woman stood in front of the bedroom door quickly to prevent access.

Emma raises an eyebrow and merely looks to one of her guards who heads over to the woman, lifting her with ease and walks away from the door with Edith hitting his back. "Put me down!"

The blonde goes over to the door and opens slowly, stepping inside. Seeing Henry straight away, Emma looks horrified. The boy was sat with his eyes closed as he is so tired but could not lay due to the ties and he didn't want to sleep anyway through being scared, sniffling.

"Henry?.."

Henry's eyes shoot open hearing the voice of his mama and looks over, trying to scramble to his feet but struggling because of his hands tied. "Mama!"

Emma rushes around the bed and cuts the tie with her penknife, allowing the boy's arms to drop and wrap straight around her waist. The blonde wraps her arms around him and hugs tightly as Henry shakes. "It's okay. I've got you and we are going home now"

Lifting him up, causing Henry to shift his arms round to her neck instead, Emma heads out the room and looks to the pair. "My guards will be staying with you, so you can't do _any more_ harm and I will be back tomorrow with your money"

Henry avoids looking at them and buries himself into the blonde's neck mumbling. "Go..home..now"

The blonde rubs his back and walks out the house heading down the street, back the way she came. "You wait till we get home, your mommy and sister have been so worried about you"

The boy smiles thinking of them then looks concerned. "About you mama? You okay?"

Emma nods knowing exactly what he means. "Yes baby I am okay, I have you back of course I am!"

Henry grins then looks excited seeing her horse. "Mommy doesn't like me on a horse!"

The blonde chuckles and puts him down so she can mount first then grabs him, lifting him up in front of her. "I think she would make an exception this time" kissing his head, Emma grabs the reins encouraging Henry to also hold on as they ride home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the castle, Regina was still sat in her chair, slumping down by the minute frustrated at not hearing anything yet. Scarlett was still in her playpen but getting sleepy and Ingrid had gone off to make them some tea. Hearing the door slam, the Queen sighed assuming it to be a guard and rubs her temples.

"Mommy!"

The brunette bolts upright hearing her son's voice and watches Henry come running in with a big grin on his face. With a smile creeping on her own, Regina stands and grabs him, automatically lifting him up. "My little prince! Are you okay?"

Henry nods with a cheeky smile. "Mama got me"

The Queen smiles then looks to the doorway seeing her wife also with a smile.

"Enry! Enry!"

Scarlett had watched her brother run in, which immediately woke her up as she stood herself up and bounced, holding her arms out. Emma chuckles and heads over lifting her up so she can see him. Scarlett wriggles and wraps her arms around Henry's neck when close enough to reach. "My Enry!"

The blonde watches a moment then looks to her wife who was staring at her in awe. "What?"

Regina leans across and kisses her forehead. "You're my hero"

Emma smirks and kisses her quick as all four have a hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After moving up to their chambers, all exhausted from what happened, Emma and Regina had placed their children into their bed not wanting to be away from them, also knowing Henry would probably need them if he woke. Settling down together on their chaise longue in front of the fire place, the Queen pulled her wife close to her as they laid back holding each other.

The blonde glances across at their children with a relieved smile seeing them both on their sides, facing each other and with Henry's arm wrapped around his sister protectively. Scarlett, had hold of her teddy and was buried into her brother.

Regina looks over at Emma with a smile of her own. "I think tomorrow will be a day of playing with them two"

Emma looks back to her wife and nods. "Yeah, maybe take a picnic up by the stream so they can feed the ducks"

The brunette tightens her grip around the blonde's waist, resting her head against the woman's shoulder. "Sounds like a plan"

The blonde takes a breath. "I need to go back to the village first though..I left our guards with _them._ Are we doing the right thing? Just giving them money?"

The Queen sighs. "Personally no but for Henry's sake yes. They wouldn't dare take him again. If we hurt them..he wouldn't appreciate it when he is older, they are still his biological parents and Henry has such a kind heart he would not want harm to come to anyone"

Emma bites her lip. "What about locking them up?"

Regina shakes her head. "No I wouldn't want them so close by..if we give them the money then ensure our guards follows them to the border..I will then put a prevention on them so they can never enter the kingdom again"

The blonde nods. "Then we can get on with our lives"

The brunette looks up at her seriously. "How are _you _doing?"

Emma looks back with a raised brow knowing exactly why she is asking and grabs her hand. "Regina I'm fine, I promise. How can I not be when everyone I love is here?"

Regina smiles and strokes the side of her face, pecking her lips. "Good because everyone here loves you" removing herself from the blonde's hold, the brunette stands up still holding Emma's hand. "Come on it sounds like we have a long day tomorrow"

The blonde grins and gets up, following her wife over to their bed, getting in on her side. The Queen climbs in on the other side and lays facing towards their children in the middle. Emma turns also facing the same way and they both put an arm around their children while their hands rest on each other's arms.

Henry opens one eye and looks side to side seeing his mommies with a smile and closes his eye again, hugging his sister more as he goes back to sleep feeling safe and loved. 

_A/N: awww Henry's home! Family day tomorrow :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Not wanting to waste any more of her time than she had to, Emma left her family in the early hours to pass on the money and order the guards to follow Henry's parents until they were gone.

Back at the castle the rest of the family were still in bed with Regina watching her children who were still sleeping beside her. With a smile at seeing her son start to stir, she leans over kissing his head gaining a smile straight away. Lifting his head, Henry peered around then over his sister at his mommy while rubbing his eyes. "Mommy where mama?"

The brunette gave a little tickle under his chin. "She had to go into the village, she will be back by the time we have breakfast"

The boy smiles again and looks to his sister, tilting his head down in front of her face. "Lottie wake up..."

Regina hides a chuckle at the nickname her daughter landed with thanks to Henry as he could not say her full name when she was born and so it stuck. Henry looks to his mommy for help so she trails her fingers up the girls arms like a spider gaining a small smile to appear on the tiny blonde's face.

The brunette raises an eyebrow and leans over starting to tickle her. "Wakey wakey.."

Scarlett goes into full blown belly giggles as she shoves her teddy into her mouth to stop the noise. Henry grins joining in with tickling his sister. "Come on lottie!"

Regina laughs as Scarlett cannot stop herself giggling, screwing her face up in the process.

"No Enry!"

Henry stops and lays back in the shape of a starfish while his mommy lifts Scarlett up and on top of her to lay down. The tiny blonde glances up pursing her lips together for a kiss. "Kissy!"

Regina gives her a peck then smothers her face in kisses receiving another giggle. Gesturing with her head to Henry, Scarlett nods as the pair then lean over and start smothering the boy in kisses.

Henry starts laughing then flaps his arms. "Eeeeew! No kissy!"

Emma who had now came back, watches from the doorframe of their chambers and chuckles. "No kisses huh?"

The Queen and two children peer over with smiles as the blonde makes her way over onto the bed, helping her two girls to attack a protesting Henry with kisses.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking across the field, heading towards the stream, all four members of the family held hands with Scarlett giving her usual big steps and Henry giving a little skip excited for the day ahead.

"Mommy? Do you know I went on horse?!"

Regina raised an eyebrow, looking down at her son who stared back with wide eyes eager to tell his story. "Oh?"

"Yes! Mama let me when come home"

The brunette realizes what he means and smiles, sharing a look with Emma. "Oh right, well I suppose this once would not have harmed"

The blonde grins then lifts Scarlett up princess style. "Come on kiddo last one to the bank has to help Joan in the kitchen when we get home!"

Henry gasps and starts running as he watches his mama take off before pulling on Regina's hand quickly. "Come on mommy!"

Halfway through the run, the small boy lets go of his mommy's hand and runs ahead making it to the bank with Emma and Scarlett. "Mommy lose!"

The brunette stops in front of them crossing her arms and purses her lips together. "So you expect me...the Queen...to help in the kitchen?!"

Henry giggles knowing she is only joking and nods. Emma chuckles and pokes her. "He's right, you can wash your crown while you're at it too"

Regina scoffs then chuckles at her wife's cheeky grin. "There is only one time I allow you dear to give me any orders and _now_ is not it"

The blonde smirks and sets Scarlett down to lay out a rug before all four sit or more so collapse onto it. Henry reaches over into one of the baskets they brought and passes his sister her teddy before getting out his toys to play. The girl hugs her teddy then flops across her mama's lap encouraging the blonde to stroke her hair.

The Queen watches them while leaning back onto her elbows, enjoying the peace and quiet that surrounded them. No orders, no responsibilities or going out on business, just a day with her family. Looking towards her wife and daughter again, she smiles to herself at their interaction as they enjoy a mini conversation that eventually leads to Emma tilting her head down and rubbing noses with the girl. She truly loved moments like this, especially compared to before when the blonde was too scared to even look at their daughter, let alone show affection. Unaware that she had zoned out on them, Regina blinks and looks towards Henry who had been tapping her knee. "What is it my prince?"

The boy bites his lip. "We go in water?"

The brunette thinks for a moment then gets up, helping her son to his feet with a playful smile. "Come on!"

Henry takes her hand and walks carefully down to the stream that leads to the river. After removing their shoes, they step into the water till it reaches their ankles with the boy squealing. Regina watches him adoringly, keeping a grip of his hand with one hand and her sun dress with another. Emma looks down the slight hill at them then glances down to her lap at her daughter. "Lottie go in water?"

The girl rolls off her mama and stands, holding her hand out. The blonde smiles and gets up helping the tiny blonde down to her mommy and brother. Once reaching the water, Scarlett cautious steps in with the support of her mama and giggles, splashing around. Emma laughs at how crazy the girl has gone then looks over to the other pair.

The Queen looks to her wife in awe then gasps in shock when Henry splashes her leg with the cold water and laughs. "Hey!" Swishing some water back at him, the boy grins then turns himself reaching for Scarlett's hand.

The girl grabs his hand with a grin and continues to giggle. "Enry splash!"

Henry smiles cheekily then looks between his mommies. "Love mommy and mama and lottie!"

Emma chuckles. "We love you too Henry, both of you"

The boy bites his lip. "Another soon?"

Regina frowns at the questioning boy. "Another what Henry?"

Henry looks up at the brunette while screwing his face up concentrating."Another lottie?"

The brunette raises an eyebrow trying to understand. "Another lottie?...oh.."

Regina realizes by how pale Emma has gone what he means. Then watches as the blonde lifts Scarlett up. "Let's..go get you..dried" the blonde steps out the water, taking the tiny blonde with her back to the rug.

Henry looks over at the loss of contact as his sister's hand disappears then sees the sad look on his mama's face and pouts himself. "I upset mama?"

The brunette swallows a lump in her throat and lifts him up. "No my prince, your mama is just remembering..before"

The boy looks down. "when she was not mama self?"

Regina kisses his head and steps out to follow her wife back to the rug. Sitting down beside them, she looks over to Emma who is hugging Scarlett tightly to her. Henry watches and heads over on his knees before snuggling into the blonde's side. "Sorry mama"

The blonde puts an arm around him and hugs him too. "Nothing to be sorry for kiddo, mama's just being silly!"

The Queen smiles slightly at her wife's attempt to hide her pain for the sake of the children then works her way around them so she is behind her wife, resting her head onto the blonde's shoulder and kisses her cheek with a mini pout. "We all love you"

Emma chuckles and glances over. "I know you do" the blonde gives her wife a wink to reassure her she is okay.

Henry sighs at the silence then grins. "What bout puppy?!"

Scarlett eyes light up and she claps. "Puppy!"

The older pair laugh together at their son's determination for some new addition to the family. The blonde looks at him. "well I would say yes?"

All three then look to Regina who rolls her eyes. "Maybe..."

Emma looks to the children then with a nod of her head, they all jump on the brunette for a hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the children were tucked in bed, it didn't take long for them to fall asleep after their hectic day of playing. Emma looks in on them one last time then heads downstairs now leaving their bedroom door with an assistance of a guard.

Heading towards the kitchen for a drink before bed, the blonde stops seeing Joan sat in the stairway leading to the kitchen with shock and amazement all over her face. Reaching the same step that the cook is sat on, the blonde glances down at her. "Joan? Are you okay?"

Joan merely shakes her head slowly lost for words "I...just..I never thought I would ever see..a Queen..doing my job.."

Emma raises an eyebrow confused then follows the cook's gaze to see Regina standing at the sink in a mountain of bubbles and washing the contents of the basket that they took on their picnic. "Oh..my..wow"

The brunette hears her wife and looks over to the pair desperately as she is getting more bubbles on her than the items. "Please help me!"

The blonde bites her lip and walks in. "What..the..why?"

Regina huffs and glares at her wife. "Remember your little wager? I lost remember? And I am not going to let Henry down as he knows I was last! Now help!"

Emma walks over and grabs her wife by her shoulders as the brunette looks at her with strands of hair all over the place from the braid she wore for the day. "Okay breathe...how much liquid did you use?"

The Queen looks confused. "The..whole bottle?"

The blonde covers her mouth quickly to stop herself laughing. "Oh dear no..Gina! Your only suppose to use the same amount as a pea! If you keep pouring that water, the whole kitchen will be flooded!"

Joan stands at this and holds her hands up. "I am not cleaning that!"

Emma bursts out laughing causing Regina to throw a load of suds over her. "Don't laugh at me!"

The blonde looks back at her, mouth wide open in disbelief of what she did. "Oh you are so paying for that!" Lifting some suds of her own from the sink, Emma being taller places it on top of the Queen's head with a proud grin.

The brunette glares and throws some more then squeals as the blonde grabs her and holds onto her back embracing her with a chuckle, both completely covered in bubbles. "Truce?"

Regina nods with a smile while pulling Emma into a kiss, raising her arms up and around the blonde's neck. The blonde kisses back and turns her wife so the brunette's back is against the sink for some leverage.

Joan at this point looks around awkwardly as they have clearly forgotten she is there and backs up the stairs chuckling to herself with a shake of her head at the happy couple. "They were so meant to be" 

A/N: just fluffiness that! :) 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

It had been a couple of days since their family day and Regina knew that what Henry had asked was secretly getting to her wife. Deciding after much debate with herself, that she will have to ask Emma about it instead of allowing the blonde to suffer in silence which could lead to bigger problems.

Walking into the dining hall after changing into her riding gear, the brunette approached the blonde who was sat in a chair, head rested against her hand, reading by the fireplace. "Emma, can I ask you something?"

Emma looks across at her wife nodding curiously before dropping her hand and closing the book she had. "What is it?"

Regina picks up the foot stool nearby and places it in front of the blonde before sitting herself on it. Looking to Emma, the Queen tried not to smile as it was a serious question, but her wife's crinkled face of confusion was adorable. Taking a breath, she reaches out for the blonde's hands and links them with her own. "Emma..what Henry had said..when we went to the stream..I know that it has got to you because you have been so quiet since and I want to know if you are okay?"

The blonde bites her lip feeling guilty that she has been quiet towards her wife and children. "I..I'm sorry, I really am but I just keep thinking about it and if you wanted another child, I couldn't..I..if I ended up like before, I couldn't bare upsetting you or Henry and Scarlett.." Looking down briefly she sniffles before looking back to brown eyes. "Answer me honestly...would you like another child?"

The brunette strokes the blonde's hands and nods slowly. "Honestly? I am not saying that I would want to fill the castle but I do like the idea of a full household.."

Emma gets teary. "Regina..I can't..carry another ch-"

Regina moves forward to be as close as possible to her wife and ends up resting on her knees in front of her. "Emma listen to me. I would never ask you to do _anything_ you didn't want to and I understand that you can't do that again. It's not that you aren't able but worried, because I know deep down, you wouldn't be like that again, _you_ wouldn't allow yourself to. However like I said it doesn't matter, I can do it..you are not the only one in this marriage or family, I will carry"

The blonde looks at her for a moment in awe then shifts herself off the chair, copying her wife's action of kneeling then hugs her. "You and the children are my world and I would love a mini Regina running around the place"

The brunette hugs back smiling then kisses Emma's shoulder. "Do you think we are ready?"

Emma pulls back to look at her feeling more like the old Emma. "Well by the time it happens and having the baby, Scarlett would be gone two and Henry would be pleased. Also...it wouldn't hurt to.._try_"

Regina smirks at her wife's playful face. "It looks like you have just got yourself a deal"

The blonde grins and kisses her quickly on the lips. "That you can't go back on now as it's sealed with a kiss"

The brunette rolls her eyes and stands taking Emma with her. "May I suggest with how much you also wanted it that, we get them a puppy until we know for sure there will be another baby?"

Emma nods excitedly and smiles. "You should tell them though, with how you were unsure before about a dog, Henry will love you forever"

Regina chuckles and kisses her wife again. "I will get one after riding"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking through to the playroom, Emma smiles on sight of her children playing together. Joining them on the carpet, the blonde kisses both their cheeks with Scarlett's kiss lasting a little longer as the girl grabs her mommy's face with both hands and keeps her there briefly and screwing up her own little face.

Henry looks over at her. "Come to play mama?"

The blonde nods. "Yes and also because we have a surprise for you but you have to wait a little longer for when your mother gets here"

The boy raises an eyebrow, a trait he has now learnt from both of them. "A surprise? Is it good mama?"

Emma grins. "Maybe..."

Henry smiles back knowing she means yes and taps his sisters arm. "We got surprise Lottie!"

Scarlett, although unaware of what is going on, sees her brother excited and starts clapping before looking to the door hearing it open and seeing a four legged friend make an appearance. Pointing she squeals. "Doggy!"

Henry shoots his head across seeing the puppy scamper over to them excitedly and lick their faces. "We gots puppy?!"

Regina also walks in and shuts the door. "Yes Henry but you have to make sure you look after it"

The boy strokes the pups head smiling. "I will mommy!"

Scarlett grabs the puppy into a hug and giggles happily when the pup rubs his head against her."Doggy!"

Henry watches then leans over hugging Emma and Regina as the brunette also joins them on the carpet. "Thank you!"

Emma chuckles. "It's okay kiddo but it was really your mom's idea and she got the dog"

The boy gives the brunette an extra squeeze before sitting back down. Looking up again at his mommies, Henry loses his smile and pouts. "Oh.."

Regina frowns concerned. "Henry?"

Henry looks down. "We got puppy...means no baby"

Emma looks to her wife and takes a breath. "Should we?"

The brunette bites her lip and looks to their son. "Not exactly.., we are not saying yes but we are not saying no, but Henry we are going to try for a brother or sister"

The boy's eyes lighten up. "Really?!"

The blonde smiles glancing at Regina then nods at her son. "Yes..but we will have to wait and see okay?"

Henry nods. "Will you be okay mama?"

Emma ruffles his hair. "yes Henry, besides your mommy will have the baby this time, so you know what that means?"

The boy shakes his head confused. "No?"

The blonde grins again. "Staying up late, eating what we want.."

Regina glares playfully and elbows her. "I don't think so! I will give you strict rules before I become too tired to see them through"

Henry giggles then turns back to the puppy and his sister, mainly happy that it might happen.

Emma raises an eyebrow and leans over to her wife's ear. "Rules are made to be broken babe" pecking Regina's cheek, the blonde also turns back to play with the new addition to the family.

_A/N: again some fluff! Another new guest soon..._

_P.S. Some have asked about my other fics. So you know I am also working on that too! :)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9  
><strong>  
>Within a month of combining magic and a lot of trying, Regina found herself pregnant. Feeling excited and scared as she has never done it before nor did she think it would ever happen before Emma came along, the Queen knew she was going to have her work cut out being pregnant and Queen.<p>

Emma had promised to help her the best she could even if that meant eventually taking over as Queen temporarily despite her protests when they got married.

After telling Emma's parents that they were to have another grandchild, it was time to tell the children or more so Henry as he would understand more than Scarlett as she is only one. The plan to do so however, was interrupted by Regina's sudden need for the bathroom due to morning sickness.

Seeing his mother run out the room with a panicked look, Henry already started to have an idea and looked towards his blonde mother. "Mommy okay mama?"

Emma nods and heads to the door quickly to follow her wife to give support but freezes in the doorway hearing Scarlett starting to cry.

Henry gets up automatically and walks over taking her hand. "Come Lottie it okay. Be back soon"

Emma watches as the boy jumps up on his bed then helps Scarlett up when she holds her arms up to him, immediately hugging Henry when she has sat down. The boy looks to his mama while rubbing his sisters back. "I got it mama"

The blonde smiles slightly then heads to the bathroom finding the Queen sat against the wall on the floor. Walking over, Emma sits herself down next to her and wraps her arms around the brunette as the woman sniffles, hugging into her. "I am now thinking that you were extremely brave during Scarlett's pregnancy..I already feel like a wreck and not very Queen like"

Emma chuckles and kisses her head. "It's just your hormones and its completely natural. Still the most amazing Queen I've ever known"

Regina takes a deep breath. "I'm feeling better now..let's go do what we were supposed to"

The blonde unhooks herself and quickly stands so she can offer a hand which the brunette accepts, standing. "Did I hear Scarlett crying?"

Emma nods. "Henry had it covered.. He's turning into a proper gentleman"

The Queen smiles proudly hugging her wife's arm and holding her hand while walking back to their children's room.

Upon returning to the room, the two women find their children laying down on the bed with Henry reading his sister a story while she hugs their puppy who has now been given the name of Ted.

Sharing a smile they approach the bed causing both children to look over, Scarlett immediately pouts and holds her arms out the Regina. The brunette lifts the girl up and kisses all over her face to show her that she is fine. The girl giggles and locks her arms around her mom's neck as the Queen sits them on the bed. Henry grins gaining a suspicious look from Emma who also sits down. "What are you grinning for kiddo?"

The boy points to Regina. "Mommy was not well like you before"

The blonde nods as the brunette reaches across stroking his head. "Yes I was and I have a feeling that a certain little prince knows what that means?"

Henry's eyes light up and he nods pointing to her tummy. "New baby!"

Scarlett follows Henry's finger down to her mommy's tummy with a frown. "Baby?"

Emma smiles and leans over stroking Regina's tummy encouraging them to do the same. "Yes baby..and we already know like when we found out with Scarlett that this baby is going to be a boy"

Henry looks worried and bites his lip. "..boy..hello boy"

The little prince gives his mommy's tummy a soft pat then goes back to his book. Regina frowns and gives a small sigh at the sudden change in his behaviour. Emma rubs her shoulder in comfort. "He'll be okay.."

The brunette nods. "I thought he would be happy..he wanted another sibling.."

The blonde sighs herself. "Just not a boy..just give him time"

The Queen stands up needing to leave feeling emotional and places Scarlett down on the bed. "Stay with your brother Lottie"

Emma watches Regina grow teary and head out the door quickly prompting her wife to follow. The blonde grabs her wife's arm in the corridor, causing the brunette to turn round and bury herself into her wife. As the Queen starts to get upset, Emma hugs her tightly and strokes her hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pulling his door open with a struggle, Henry walks out into the dark corridor, leaving his sister to sleep as he drags on his bag that he had packed. Heading down the corridor, the boy grunts slightly at the weight of the bag and ends up stumbling into a pair of feet at the stairs as he was too focused on his bag.

"Young Henry..where are you going?"

The boy looks up at the guard who eyes him with interest. "Away..Billy"

The guard nods hiding a chuckle at the nickname he had gained from the small prince. It made sense however as his real name was William. "Away ay? Where exactly are you planning to go?" The guard moves to the side and sits himself on the step to become level with the boy.

Henry thinks for a moment. "Erm...I know! To Gus!"

Billy smiles. "Your friend in the village? Could that not wait until morning prince?"

The boy shakes his head "no..."

The guard raises an eyebrow and stands taking hold of Henry's bag. "Well in that case young man we can't have the prince go with an empty stomach can we? We will get Joan to pack some food for you"

Henry licks his lips at the mention of food and simply follows him to the kitchen area to wake the cook.

Joan comes to the door in her robe and looks at the pair curiously. Billy nods in acknowledgment. "Sorry to wake you but it appears our young friend here is going away and we wondered if possible that you could pack him some food?"

Seeing the guard wink, Joan chuckles. "Yes of course. Come on Henry, Il take that bag for you"

Leaving Henry in the hands of the cook, the guard disappears back upstairs to call on his sleeping parents.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Henry watches Joan from the cupboard and swings his legs as he is sat on the table. "Can I have cheese and pie?"

"Hmmm cheese and pie? Sounds to me like our son just made a new favourite"

The boy looks over to the door hearing his mama and sees her standing with a yawning Regina, both in their nightwear. "Oh..."

The brunette raises an eyebrow and walks over perching herself next to him on the table. "Oh indeed"

Joan smiles at the pair then heads back to the stairs passing Henry's bag to Emma on the way. "Thanks Joan"

The blonde also heads over to the table watching the boy look to the floor. "Where were you going Henry?"

Henry bites his lip mumbling." Stay with Gus"

The Queen wraps an arm round his shoulder. "Why would we want that?"

Henry looks over. "Getting real prince...that's yours. Don't need me now so I go to Gus"

Regina shakes her head and lifts his chin with concern all over her face. "No Henry"

Emma goes and stands in front of him taking hold of his knees. "We do need you Henry more than you know and Lottie needs her big brother because she is going to struggle not being the baby anymore"

The brunette smiles at him when he looks between them. "You will always be our little prince because it was you who helped me to be who I am now. Remember when you first came and gave me your ball? If it wasn't for that action, the kingdom may never of accepted me, would of torn Emma and I apart and never would we have our family now. We love you and are so grateful for that"

The blonde smiles in awe at her wife and moves one hand over to her knee prompting the woman the take hold of her hand with her spare one. Henry turns into his mom's embrace and hugs her waist.

"Besides kiddo just think about it, you love playing with Lottie that is true but with a brother you can play football when you want and climbs trees and play with your soldiers"

Henry grins at his mama's reasoning and nods. "I will show him how to do all those things!"

Regina clears her throat and nudges the boy. "Except the tree part..."

Emma chuckles. "Well you're no fun"

The brunette scoffs. "Say that again and you will be in the guest chambers dear"

Henry drops his mouth open in a panic. "Say sorry mama! It's okay really no trees!"

The blonde looks at Regina who smiles in triumph and rolls her eyes before giving her a kiss. "Sorry your majesty"

The Queen laughs and pulls her back for another kiss. Henry screws his face up and gets himself down from the table. "Going bed!"

Both women laugh at his disgusted tone and pull away to follow their son back to bed.

_A/N: I can't seem to stop the fluff? Haha_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

As time went on, Regina grew more tired and struggled with her usual duties of travelling on business. Emma had agreed at that point that she would take over not wanting to cause her wife stress that could lead to any potential problems like she had with Scarlett.

In the midst of a conversation with a guard over some signed documents, the blonde peers over towards the door hearing a clutter. "Henry?"

Upon hearing his name, Henry continues inside the room clanking with his armour and glances over through the small gap of his helmet. Emma raises an eyebrow taking in the sight before her. "What are you doing Henry?"

Standing tall, the boy grins. "Being a guard momma...as I'm the big brother! Billy is showing me how"

Chuckling, the blonde shakes her head and passes over the rest of the documents back. "Well I suppose I'm going to need you to take charge while I go away"

Henry nods and pouts while lifting his wooden play sword onto the table. "Do you have to go?"

Ruffling his hair, Emma looks apologetic. "I'm afraid so kid..your mom can't go, someone has to..can't be without a Queen"

The boy thinks briefly then smiles. "Can I go with you? I'll be good!"

Biting her lip the substitute Queen is unsure. On the one hand it is business and he might get bored but on another it would probably do Regina some good only having one child to worry about within the castle. Yes they had staff but not staff for everything and the two women were very determined when it came down to their children, that they did the parenting, not a 24/7 nanny. Looking down to her son, the blonde sighs. "I'll will talk to Regina about it okay bud?"

Henry nods and runs back out to find Billy for their make pretend sword fight. Watching him leave, Emma smiles with a sense of pride at how he is turning out. Protective of his mommies and sister while also independent in what he does. Despite everything, he is not afraid to try anything new and normally ends up succeeding in what he does.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Making her way into their chambers, Emma finds her wife sat reading by their fireplace in her night gown. Something that has become a recent habit due to her impending due date. For Regina, the pregnancy had really taken its toll on her and unlike Emma who mainly suffered depression, the brunette seem to have all round sickness. Walking up behind her chair, the blonde places her hands onto her wife's shoulders, rubbing gently as she peers over the brunette's head. "How's my beautiful wife doing?"

Regina places the book on her lap and tilts her head up facing the princess with a smile. "I'm doing fine..just tired"

Leaning down, Emma kisses the woman's forehead smiling back. "Good..and rest. I am going to be leaving this afternoon so you won't have no hassle from anything except Scarlett but Joan said she would be on standby and the others will be doing their usual jobs"

Nodding, the brunette frowns. "Hold on what about Henry?"

Going back to rubbing her wife's shoulders, the blonde braces herself. "Henry actually asked if he could come with me and I was thinking it may not be such a bad idea..Billy will be there and you know how much he loves him"

Placing a hand on top of her wife's on her right shoulder, the Queen nods. "I think you should, he loves going outside and venturing. Plus the bonus of spending some quality time with you without his sister...and his new brother and sister.."

Emma grins. "Yeah I haven't spent any time just me and him since before Scarlett so it will be nice..to.." The blonde freezes and stops rubbing the brunette's shoulders catching on to what she said. "..wh..what did you just say?"

Biting her lip, Regina screws her face slightly hoping the princess' response is a positive one at her revelation. "...his brother and sister?"

Dropping her hands, Emma moves around the chair to face the Queen in shock. "We..were having a boy and a girl? As in..more than one?..as in twins?"

Becoming slightly panicked, the brunette looks wide eyed "Yes...I'm sorry! It's just I had a check and apparently there is this way of telling and they didn't know before then I mentioned the whole extra tiredness and weight and they looked into it then told me before I could even give permission..I mean you should of seen their faces, I think they still thought I _would _take their head.."

Sniggering, Emma kneels down in front of her wife and places her hands onto the woman's tummy like she usually does with a smile but this time is still looking up at Regina. "We're having twins..."

Noticing the blonde's beaming smile, the brunette smiles back confirming what has been said. "We're having twins.."

Moving to lean against the arms of the chair, the princess pushes herself up to kiss the Queen on the lips.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once managing to get a very excited boy into the carriage, Billy took guard by the door as he waited for the Queen and Princess to say goodbye to one another.

"I think this should be my last trip, the kingdom will just have to wait until the new royals are here.. I used to hate it when you went on business but I hate it even more knowing that I'm the one having to leave you" The princess pouted at her Queen before lifting Scarlett up who was standing beside her mother, clinging to her dress.

Regina watched the interaction as the young girl automatically gave her mama a huge squeeze, knowing what is to come. The brunette then rubs their daughter's back turning her gaze onto her wife. "I know you do and it will be the last one because I _want_ you here..we all do"

Emma grins at the sentiment and leans across kissing her goodbye then kisses Scarlett's head and nose. "Be good baby girl"

The small blonde nods. "Will...look after mommy" tilting her head towards the carriage she waves at the open door to her brother. "Bye 'enry!"

Being placed back on her feet, Scarlett takes hold of her mommy's hand as the two woman share another embrace, this time a little tighter but not too much to squish the bump.

Walking off to the carriage, the princess gets in followed by Billy who closes the door before the trio ride off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After seeing to it that Scarlett was sorted for the rest of the afternoon with play, Regina intended on heading to her chambers to rest her feet but instead was met by a guard informing her of a guest in the main hall. Frowning with confusion as she was not expecting any visits nor was anything ever arranged for there to be any cross wires, the Queen strolls towards the hall giving a small yawn on the way.

Reaching the door, the brunette looked in on a redhead standing in an dusty cloak. "May I help you?"

Turning to face Regina, the woman gives an awkward smile and quickly curtseys to her. "I'm sorry for intruding however I..wanted to talk to you about Cora..I think it's time you knew the truth.."

Backing up slightly, the Queen looks around to make sure a guard is nearby. "If you know my mother or knew of her, then you know she is dangerous and has been kept away for the past 2 years..if you are an alliance, I suggest for your own safety to leave now"

Shaking her head quickly, the redhead looks panicked. "No! I..you see, my name's Zelena..she's my mother too..but she gave me away before you were born because she didn't have power then.."

Raising an eyebrow, Regina looks unsure whether to believe what she is being told. "I..how do I know you are telling the truth, if you are my sister why wait until now? Is it because she is no longer here and you assume that you now have a chance of stealing everything from me? My title? My family?"

Biting her lip, the woman sighs. "No I want nothing from you except..to be accepted. I never came to you because she wouldn't allow it..because her whole plan of getting you to marry the king and..she said I would get in the way..she threatened when she found out I had lessons with Rumple like you did..in case I met you..when I heard she had been captured and kept away without her magic, I knew my chance was now. I'm sorry this is a lot to take it.."

Taking a deep breath, the brunette rubs her head having listened to Zelena's explanation. "This is really..I..I guess you could say you were lucky..not having to live with her.."

Giving a small chuckle, the redhead nods. "True..but I only ever wanted to know you..my sister, in the hopes that you were nothing like her. When I heard about her plan and the rumours..I thought you were but now even on my way here I could hear your people telling stories about the wonderful events you have held for them and the changes to the kingdom...definitely not Cora.."

Smiling slightly at the compliment, the Queen looks at her. "I guess we both suffered at the hands of that woman..why didn't Rumple tell me..even more so now he's my father in law..I thought it was all different now"

"He didn't know who I was..Cora wouldn't let him know.."

Regina watches her a moment again feeling wary then rubs her bump. "So..again how can I believe you?"

Zelena shrugs a little. "I don't know..why don't you ask the one who caused all this?"

Looking down, the brunette knows she is right if she wants answers but is struggling with the fact of seeing Cora again. "Thing is I kind of made my peace with her last time I saw her ..with the intention of not going again.."

"We can go together?..I mean I'm sorry but what have you got to lose? You would gain a sister.. whereas I..I have everything to lose because you are the only family I have left..please?" Zelena looks at her desperately after coming a long way and leaving her drunken father behind to seek out her real family.

Sighing, the Queen nods. "Okay..let's go..before I change my mind"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering the castle, Regina is greeted by Rumple at the door after being told of her visit. "Regina are you sure this is a good idea? In your condition?"

Looking over at him, she nods while passing Scarlett over to Ingrid who greets her granddaughter with open arms and smothers the giggling girl in kisses. "Yes..I need to know"

The imp looks concerned then glances over to Zelena who once again smiles awkwardly. "You are lucky that I have changed after you did a disappearing act when you were halfway through my lessons dearie."

"Again.. that was Cora, I was quite happy to learn"

Cutting in abruptly, Regina holds her hands up. "Can we save the small talk until afterwards please? I just want to get this over with"

Sharing a look, Zelena follows as Rumple leads to the two women down to the dungeons. Holding the door open, he nods as the pair walk through the tunnel to reach Cora's cell. Regina takes a deep breath and covers her bump protectively despite knowing her mother could not actually do her any harm. Peering through the darkened bars, the brunette holds her head up. "Mother?"

Walking up to the door, the older woman lands her eyes on her daughter then looks to her right seeing Zelena. "You..how dare you show your face again!"

Crossing her arms, the redhead glares. "What? After _you_ threatened me? And kept me away?"

"You were never part of the plan..as far as I'm concerned you are no child of mine!" Cora glares back before turning to Regina. "And you..are a fool! She can't be part of your family look at her! All rags!"

Regina gives her an emotionless gaze. "So she is my sister?"

"Who should never of been born! You cost me everything child! It was me, I was supposed to be Queen!" The older woman looks at her eldest in disgust. "I couldn't be because of you so I had to find another way in.."

The brunette scoffs while rubbing her bump gently . "...me? Mother have you ever thought of anyone else beside yourself? Destroying lives will not get you anywhere! Can you not see that by now?"

Cora looks at Regina and shakes her head. "It would have worked if you had just listened! Instead you had to fall for the airhead of a princess"

"Do not dare talk of Emma! You still don't see it do you! Look around mother, you're stuck in a box with no one because of your actions..you think that sending people away, hurting others will help you..but it doesn't. I decided to take control and be good now look at me? I have a family, a kingdom and also a sister who you sent away but she still managed to get her despite your warnings! We won mother you _lost!_"

Zelena looks a little wide eyed and grabs the brunette's arm to pull her back to calm down. "Regina is right..this ends now. All I wanted was for you to tell her who I was, now you have we can go on and live our lives how _we_ want to"

Cora chuckles. "Look how long it has taken you both to get here though? To be happy? Whereas I saw my chance and took it!"

Looking over, the Queen takes a deep breath. "It may have taken longer than most but at least we are happy now and I wouldn't change that for anything! Not for you..not for anyone who is not a part of my family. Emma and the children are the most important now, not some old has been who doesn't even have her magic. How does it feel not being able to use it mother? How does it feel-" pausing, Regina takes another deep breath with a frown.

Zelena glances over having still got hold of her arm. "Regina?"

Feeling her bump, the brunette looks down worried. "We need..to go..."

_A/N: so I was thinking maybe one more chapter?..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Pushing her way back through the door leading to the castle corridor, Regina grits her teeth through the pain while cradling her bump. Zelena grabs both her arms to support her, a little concerned as she has never been in this position before and they have only just met. "Rumple?!"

Rumple appears through the doorway curiously at his name being called in a panic then sees the state of the brunette. "Oh..erm.." Rushing back inside the room he gets Ingrid to see to them while he takes care of Scarlett.

Watching with wide eyes, the redhead looks to her sister who is now getting upset. "Is your baby coming now?!"

The Queen takes a deep breath and grips Zelena's hand quickly. "I..I don't know..I haven't.."

Having heard the conversation as she joined them, Ingrid nods while relieving Zelena of one side by taking hold of Regina's arm. " I think it's safe to say you are..and we need to get you to a bed _now_"

Sniffling, the brunette looks in a panic as she is lead to a room. "Emma! She..she's gone to sort out...I need her here!"

Trying to stay calm for her sake, the blonde looks between the two women as she helps lower the scared looking Queen on a bed. "Okay..listen we will get a message to her.."

Letting go of her sisters hand, Zelena heads for the door. "I'll get Rumple to send one!"

After collecting some blankets, Ingrid takes hold of Regina's hand seeing the vacant scared look upon her face. "You're going to do this and everything will be okay. Trust me"

"But...I don't know what I'm doing..if something goes wrong..and I lose them..I _need_ Emma!" The Queen swallows hard getting teary.

The blonde raises an eyebrow. "Did you just say...them?"

Rubbing her head, Regina merely nods while feeling a contraction before she can answer. "..yes..twins..we only just found out.."

Ingrid looks surprised then clears her throat. "Okay..then let's get these babies out"

The brunette sighs looking at her. "_Not _without Emma"

Rubbing Regina's arm, the blonde shakes her head. "I'm sorry honey but you are having the babies now whether you want to or not. I know it's scary but you will do just fine, we can do this I promise you. You have me and..and your sister. You know when I had Emma all I had were my sisters and look how she turned out. Come on..take a deep breath and get ready"

Regina lets her lip tremble knowing that she is right but really wants Emma with her. Looking towards the door, she spots Zelena returning and rushes to her side taking hold of her shaking hand. "Emma will be here soon, Rumple sent a message straight away"

Ingrid looks to the redhead as she had entered secretly praying that her daughter does get there soon. "Regina you're going to need to start pushing, if you prevent one getting out, it will put the other in distress and you don't want that do you? Just keep hold of Zelena's hand and push!"

Bracing herself, the brunette squeezes her sisters hand even before she has started to push through worry then pushes as hard as she can. Taking a few deep breaths in between and listening to the words of encouragement from both women, the Queen keeps pushing until she hears a sudden small cry sound out around the room.

Smiling straight away, the blonde checks the baby over then covers her with a blanket. "Baby number one is a girl"

Regina tilts her head up from resting back on the pillow to look over as Ingrid quickly brings the baby forward for her to see before pushing for the next. Giving a teary smile, the brunette carefully leans over and kisses the tiny head that is showing above the blanket, instinctively calming the baby's cry. "Hi baby girl, I will give you a big cuddle in a moment, I need to get your brother first.."

Zelena simply watches in amazement between her sister and baby having never actually seen a baby this close after birth before now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pressing forward as fast as she can, Emma pulls against the horses reins as she rounds the corner through the gates of her parents castle. Practically jumping off before the horse has even stopped, she leaves the reins hanging as a guard approaches quickly knowing that she is needed inside urgently.

Running through the door, the princess looks around frantically then is met by her father. "Upstairs! First chamber!"

Heading for the stairs, the young blonde sprints up fast and doesn't even bother knocking as she bursts into the room, forcing her to grab the door to steady herself at the impact. Meeting eyes with the brunette on the bed, Emma looks guilty and quickly makes her way over taking the place next to her where Zelena was stood giving the redhead a frown on the way. "Regina, I am so sorry I should never have gone!"

Shaking her head feeling the tears coming from the relief that her wife is now here, Regina grabs her hand. "You have nothing to be sorry for! You was only doing what I should have been..besides everything is fine, you have another daughter now"

Glancing across the bed at her mother standing there holding a wrapped up blanket the blonde slowly smiles also getting teary. The brunette watches her wife then grips her hand hard while screwing her face up. "You need to take the baby from your mother..."

Emma's eyes widen then realizes the next one is coming and takes her new daughter from her mother but still keeps a firm hold of her wife's hand.

Zelena looks at the three women and backs up to the door quietly not being needed anymore now Emma is there.

"Zelena!"

Looking back towards the bed, the redhead sees Regina looking a little desperate while holding her other hand out as Ingrid would be delivering the last baby. "Don't go.."

Raising an eyebrow, Zelena looks to her sister's wife who looks completely confused then goes and positions herself on the other side, taking hold of the brunette's hand one last time. Regina takes a deep breath then grips both hands that she has been given. "Really awkward timing but Emma..this is my sister..long story..but I will tell you everything after I get this tiny human out of me!"

The princess just nods keeping her focus between her wife and their current new baby. "You can do it beautiful..just think of afterwards when our family is all together"

Taking a sharp intake of breath, the Queen pushes again until the second baby makes an appearance. "I am.._never _doing that...again"

Chuckling, Emma kisses her head before looking towards the newest set of lungs screaming out. Ingrid again checks then wraps the baby up this time being able to pass him over to their worn out mother on the bed. Sharing a mutual look, Ingrid and Zelena make their way out of the room to give the new mothers some privacy.

Regina glances down at the bundle in her arms and loops a finger through the tiny hand reaching out. "Finally our baby boy..you took longer to show.."

Emma grins peering over and strokes his little cheek. "Stubborn like your mother ay bud?"

Scoffing, the brunette looks over tiredly and pouts. "excuse me princess..who just did all the work? I think I am entitled to be stubborn at this moment in time.."

Nodding, the blonde leans across with a cheeky smile and pecks her lips. "You most certainly did it all, I love you, they are perfect just like you"

Regina chuckles then leans over stroking her daughter's head while she is snuggled in her mama's arms. "I love you too and I am surprised you got here..how?"

"I left Henry to come back with Billy so I could ride faster with the horse and not the carriage"

Dropping her gaze down to the boy in her arms, the brunette looks worried while giving a sigh. "Do you think he will be okay with two?"

Emma rubs her wife's hand reassuringly. "Yes he is excited now to be a big brother again, besides last time I asked he said he wanted a brother.."

Hearing a soft tapping on the door, the blonde raises an eyebrow. "Speaking of, that does sound like our son knocking"

Regina smiles again while making sure she is covered with the blankets. "Come in.."

Watching the door open carefully, the two women look to see a head appear around the door with a cheeky grin. "Mommy, you had baby?"

Biting her lip, the Queen nods. "Yes my prince except..I had two"

Henry's eyes widen then he grins. "Can we come in and see?"

Regina smiles letting out a hidden breath relieved and gestures for them to do so. Henry walks into the room holding Scarlett's hand and then pushes the chair close to the bed before helping the young girl up to see.

Scarlett looks over while leaning against the side of the bed at both babies. "Ooooo"

Both women chuckle while Regina also lets out a yawn. Henry stands by the chair and looks between the babies. "which is my brother?"

The brunette nods down to the baby in her arms. "This is your brother and your mama has your sister"

The boy looks intrigued. "They got names?"

Emma shakes her head. "Not yet bud, why? do you have an idea?"

Henry nods excitedly then points to his brother. "Billy"

Regina looks towards her wife. "I had a feeling he was going to say that but it's not a bad idea.."

"What about your sister Henry?" Emma watches her son curious to what he will say.

"Erm...Grace?"

Raising an eyebrow, the blonde looks surprised at her wife. "The kid's got taste.."

"Hm..Grace and Billy..I like it"

The princess smiles, leaning across to kiss her again while Scarlett makes her way over to her mama to see her sister and Henry strokes his brother's head gently.__

_A/N: maybe not last chapter coz I need to wrap it up more! :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Unfortunately I think this fic has to come to an end so I'm wrapping it up in this epilogue. Thank you all so much for your amazing responses! I just need to wrap up some more of my fics as I already have two ideas for two more fics! :)  
><em>  
><strong>Epilogue<strong> 

When the newly expanded family had gotten home after the arrival of their twins, Emma and Regina had decided that 4 children were enough and wanted to now spend their time basking in their children's lives. After some time of getting to know her sister, Regina had welcomed Zelena into the family and the children loved the idea of having an auntie to play with. Especially Henry and Scarlett as their mommies were spending the majority of their time seeing to their younger siblings. It had seemed that finally everything was going right. Emma after much searching for a family now had her parents, a wife and children while Regina gained a sister despite her mother's best efforts to keep them apart. Cora, well she was still in the dungeon and neither women visited their mother again. After some time however, Regina had spoken to Rumple and agreed to banish the spiteful woman, this time with a prevention spell of her ever coming back and ever using magic no matter where she ended up. At first Zelena struggled with her sister's decision but eventually supported her, understanding that despite all the horrors, Cora was still Regina's mother and had grew up with the woman in her life. The brunette's argument towards her decision was that she never wanted to be seen as the same as her mother and although the people of the kingdom no longer do, keeping the woman locked up forever was a fate worse than death and Regina could not agree to either.

**2 years later...**

Walking down the corridor, the Queen chuckled to herself as she bent down to pick up some toys that had been left in a trail leading to the nursery. Making her way inside, the brunette raises an eyebrow at what is going on in front of her.

Henry was standing by the window holding out his wooden sword in the direction of his two year old brother with a grin. "Gotcha Billy!"

Billy simply giggles and shakes his head before running straight into his mother not seeing her there. "Ooh..."

Smiling down at her son, Regina lifts him up for a hug. "Hi baby I hope your brother isn't being a bad influence on you!"

"No way mom! I'm teaching him like big Billy taught me" Henry places his sword down and walks over. "You're home again?"

Wrapping an arm around his shoulders, the Queen kisses his head. "yes I am, was only a morning trip this time. Where are your sisters?"

Henry sniggers. "In their chamber..you have to see what they are doing!"

Seeing the boy starting to laugh, Regina frowns wondering whether she should be concerned or not and what exactly has their mama allowed them to do. Setting Billy back down, she purses her lips together. "Okay then I better go see little prince.."

Screwing his face up, Henry huffs. "Mom! I'm not little prince, Billy is!"

The brunette smiles at her son's response. "I don't think so dear, Billy is my baby prince, you're still little prince to me"

Rolling his eyes, the boy taps his younger brother's arm before gesturing to the swords. Billy grins and runs back over to take his, ready for a rematch.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leaving the boys to it, Regina enters the girl's chambers and stops at the door. Leaning against its frame, she crosses her arms trying her best to stifle a laugh.

Having heard the door, Emma looks up at her wife from her position of sitting cross legged on the floor. "Hey you.."

"Erm.." Pointing to the girls standing behind their mama and Auntie Zelena who is sat beside her wife, the Queen looks lost for words. "What..is going on?"

Raising an eyebrow playfully, the blonde scoffs. "What does it look like beautiful? We are getting our hair done and by done I mean professionally"

"Yeah sis, cant you tell?" Zelena adds on before mouthing a small 'ow' as Scarlett pulls her hair a little too tightly.

Regina nods while biting down on her lip. "Oh yeah I totally see it now..I know where to go in future before a ball.."

The princess chuckles at her wife's attempt before passing the hairbrush to Grace who smiles and starts stroking her mama's hair. "You done for the day now?"

Nodding, the brunette stands straight. "Ready to go?"

"I think I am..hold on.." Tilting her head carefully, Emma looks over at Grace. "We finished now Gracie so we can go?" When the girl nods with a grin, the blonde kisses her cheek then stands up.

"I not finished yet mama...Lena needs braid" Scarlett announces while twisting her auntie's hair.

"I can help get her ready when she is done, you guys go on and get the boys sorted" Zelena volunteers so the girl can finish her hair.

Regina rolls her eyes. "You are too soft to them _Auntie Zelena_"

The redhead gives a mini shrug then smiles at her title. "We are just making a head start aren't we Lottie? Before you stay with me tonight"

The young girl nods seriously. "Yes..Grace too! Billy and Henry go grandpa and grandma"

Shaking her head, Grace places her hands on her hips. "No boys!"

Both Emma and Regina laugh at their youngest daughter while Zelena high fives the girl.

"Okay princess lets go get your shoes and coat, Lottie will be out in a minute" the brunette holds her hand out to the girl who accepts and follows her mother's out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Strolling along the road leading towards the market, Henry keeps a firm hold of Billy's hand while walking on the inside of Emma who has hold of Grace's and Regina has Scarlett.

"Where are we going?"

Looking over at their eldest son, Emma grins. "We are going to the market bud.."

Henry just looks confused. "We don't go market..."

Scarlett frowns. "What's market?"

Regina peers down at Scarlett. "Like an outdoor shop honey..and you are right Henry we don't go to the market, but we should because it holds good memories for us. Especially today, it's the anniversary of when your mother and I met"

Henry questions already laughing causing Billy and Grace to giggle. "when I hit you with a ball?"

Emma sniggers at the wide eyed reaction her wife has given while Scarlett also laughs. "Mommy got hit with a ball!"

"Accidently of course. Your brother kicked it a little too hard but it was fine, she just gave it back" the blonde decides to cut in defending both parties.

Henry grins. "That is when I met mommy..before mama came along"

"Only just though Henry. Your mother saw us and was watching.." The brunette explains as they walk through the market getting a few waves for passerby's.

Heading towards the infamous fountain, Emma sits herself on the seated ledge and lifts Grace onto her lap. Encouraging the boys to sit next to their mama, the Queen then places herself on the opposite side so the boys were sandwiched then lifts Scarlett onto her lap.

"What happened then?" Henry looks between them curiously. All four children looks intrigued while Scarlett points to herself.

"I came along too!"

The blonde chuckles with a nod. "A little later yes but that is not the beginning..your mother is right. I saw you both and I knew straight away who Regina was but at the same time I knew I needed to know her..there was something different about her"

Sharing a loving look, Regina continues with her side. "Some time later, I saw Emma again but this time I went up to her to speak to her instead of walking away and I told her that I knew that she knew I was Queen and the reason for me being in the market"

Henry nods knowing this part. "To show people who you really were... not evil"

Grace gasps hearing him and pouts looking over at her brunette mother. "No evil! Our mommy!"

Billy nods agreeing with a mini glare. "Get sword!"

"Thank you my prince but you do not need to" the Queen smiles at the sentiment. "Grace is right I am your mommy and always will be, to all of you no matter what some people may say...anyway back to the story, Emma and I continued to talk and meet up at this fountain..despite our ups and downs at the beginning through other peoples meddling, we made it and I love her for it, for sticking by me when she could have walked away"

Henry bites her lip. "If she did..there be no brother and sisters..or even me!"

"No there wouldn't.." Regina looks over at Emma who smiles a little teary at the memory.

"Really though Regina? Ups and downs? Chuckling, the blonde clears her throat. "I disappeared..literally"

Letting out a small laugh, the Queen nods. "But I found you again and I will never let go"

"Billy we need to move I think they want to kiss..." Henry states with a worried look as to what will happen if they don't move.

Emma bumps him on the shoulder. "Hey! Would you rather we were fighting?"

"Erm...yes!" Henry grins cheekily because he is joking then slides down off his seat to help Billy change places with his blonde mother who shuffles closer to her wife.

Regina smiles and leans over. "I love you and our family"

Emma smiles back. "I love you too and the crazy bunch we have" meeting the brunette halfway, the princess kisses her Queen causing a unison of screwed faces and a mixture of eews coming from their children.

They had finally done it. Finally beaten all the rumours and evil that had done their best to prevent them from being together. Now they were, _together_, _married_, and something which Emma and Regina only ever wanted.

_A family_. 


End file.
